fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure: Kyujitsu ni Soragawa
is the movie for the season Sky Pretty Cure. Plot Eiga Sky Pretty Cure transcript One day, the girls got a letter which is a invitation to spend their holidays at Skyriver. After everybody agrees to go there, six Miracle Jewel Lights. The fairies explaned that these are little lights which can give Pretty Cure the power if they need them. They also said that every creature from Skyriver has one. The only mistery was now; "How do we get to Skyriver?". As Low and Rubin came in, he answered the question and told them to use the Rainbow Bridge. It connects this world with the Skyriver. Scarlet and the others agreed with him. He also told them that Catastrophe used this bridge to come here. A few seconds later, the fairies said that no one is angry at him anymore and he is there friend now. Everyone smiled. At the beach, the girls hold their Miracle Jewel Lights and used it magic to activate the Rainbow Bridge. At the other side of the bridge, the group met two humans. A girl and a boy. They introduced themselves as Turquoise and Beryl. Beryl was happy that Pretty Cure really came here as they had written in their letter. The two then showed them a beautiful place which was not destroyed by Catastrophe. It was a little forest with a waterfall and a little house. This was the place the girls should stay. At the next day, Sapphire decided to go swim in the lake. She was the first one in the water. The next were Diamond, Emerald and Topaz. Diamond told Low to come in too. But he didn't want to. While the others were swimming, Amber and Ruby explored the forest and found some beautiful flowers. They took the flowers to show them to the others. A little switch to the destroyed palace of Skyriver. The royal family told Beryl and Turquoise that they made a mistake to bring Pretty Cure here. It was too dangerous to stay for them. But Beryl didn't want them to leave. She said that Skyriver has to thank PreCure for saving the colors and left. Back to the little river. Diamond still tried to get Low into the water and got support by the others. Some moments later, Topaz disappeared somewhere under the water. Low was the first who saw that something was in the water. He told them that they should look for Topaz and go fast out of the water. Sapphire was looking for Topaz. Over and under the water. Then she had an idea. Maybe she is behind the waterfall. But there was nothing. Not even a secret. Behind Sapphire a strange creature appeared, which tried to get her too. Sapphire screamed as the creature got her. She tried to fight but it was to strong for her. After she was gone underwater, Blue stated that this creature is known as Marcasite and tried not to cry. Low tried to calm him down and told the others to stay out of the water. At the same moment, Ruby was captured by a creature called Tanbaga, as Scarlet said. Amber left the flowers behind and ran to the others as fast as she could. But Tanbaga grabbed her leg and she fell down. Some seconds later, before Tanbaga could get her, Low appeared in front of her and used his powers to free her. Tanbaga disappeared. Amber asked him how he did this and he said, that he still has his powers. He and Amber then got back to the others. Amber told them that Ruby disappeared and Emerald that Sapphire and Topaz disappeared too. Before the girls transformed, Diamond asked Low why he did not come into the water. He then said that he does not like the water. As Beryl and Turquoise came to the place, they wondered where the other girls are. The girls then said they had no idea and transfomed. They split up in two groups. In the first group were Cure Sienna, Cure Cyan, Scarlet and Beryl and in the second group were Cure Whitney, Low, Yellow, Blue and Turquoise. Beryl's group searched in the forest for Ruby and Turquoise tried to find Topaz and Sapphire. In the forset, Cure Sienna showed them where Ruby disappeared. The flowers were still there and Cyan picked them up. She really liked the flowers and kept them. A few moments later, Tanbaga appeared and attacked the Cures. Sienna and Cyan fought back. At the same moment, Whitney used her White Freeze and froze the flow of the water so that they could search for the friends. Like the flow, Low was frozen like he was afraid of the water. Whitney looked at him and was a bit confused. But then Marcasite appeared and attacked them. For the first time, it looked like Pretty Cure could loose the fight. But then Turquoise saw the lost two girls in the water. He tried to get to them but didn't. While Whitney fought with Marcasite, Low saw what Turquoise was trying to do and stoped him. To help, he instead of Turquoise jumped in the water and got Topaz and Sapphire back to land. Beryl tried the same as her friend. But was saved by Cyan's Windy Mirror. She got Ruby and she together with the others fled to the house. At the house they met the others again and transformed back. They waited till their friends woke up again. While waiting, Diamond asked Low why he didn't help searching. He didn't answer. After many hours the three girls woke up and couldn't remeber what happened. But they knew that they have to fight these monsters. So the six girls went outside and transformed together. They hold their Miracle Jewel Lights and called Marcasite and Tanbaga. Everyone at Skyriver felt the power of Pretty Cure. Even the Royal Family. The inhabitants of Skyriver hold their Miracle Jewel Lights and looked to the place where the colors of the rainbow fought against evil. Like the first time, the Cures fought these Monsters, it looked like their loose. But whatever happend, they did not give up. They fought as much as they could. With all powers they had. But Tanbaga and Marcasite were to strong. A really hard fight later, they Cures lost their powers and transformed back to normal. To help them, the fairies took the Miracle Lights of the girls and Low protected the girls. The fairies then waved the Mirlace Lights, like the other inhabitants of Skyriver and the Royal Family. The girls got their powers back and transformed for the first time without their fairies. The Cures appeared in a rainbow light. Their look changed. Every of them had now a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. With this power, the Cures were able to defeat Tanbaga and Marcasite. At the end of their holidays, the Cures left Skyriver and told Beryl and Turquoise that they had much fun. Characters Cures Mascots Movie Exclusive Characters *Turquoise *Beryl Villains *Marcasite *Tanbaga Secondary Characters *Akahane Robin *Low *Royal Family Songs *'Let us Fly! Sky Pretty Cure' - opening song *'Cold Party in the Sky' - ending song Trivia *The movie's story is based on a dream, FairySina had once. Gallery Category:User:FairySina Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Movies Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Movie Category:FairySina-Movies Category:Series Movies Category:FairySina